


Stripped

by Yuki_Kiryuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Musician! Eren, Stripper!Levi, erens a sexy bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/pseuds/Yuki_Kiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a poledancer and happens to be secretly head over heels towards the vocalist of The Shifters, Eren Jaeger. Their love story begin at a nightclub where Rivaille's going to perform and Eren happens to be at the front row at his station….. </p><p>Prompt from honeysprites on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally decided to rewrite Stripped, so I hope its better than before.
> 
> You can also visit my tumblr with any questions.
> 
> erenxrivaillelove.tumblr.com
> 
> also I started a track tag for tumblr. 
> 
> #fic: Stripped

The unforgiving glare of sunlight filters in through dark curtains fluttering in the slight wind woke me up. The throbbing in my head reminded me of what I did last night. We had partied at a local bar after finishing the show. 

The splitting headache was making me pay for it. I hissed at the sudden brightness intruding my bedroom as I slowly made my way out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Wincing, I turned on the light and opened the medicine cabinet to get some asprin for the headache.

Making my way downstairs to the kitchen and proceeded to make some coffee. I turned on the flatscreen to check out the days events. Looking at the time, I made my way to shower when my phone rang..

"Hey Armin, What's up?"

"Hey man, Do you want to get together and practice today? I got us some studio time today."

"Sure. what time?"

"2 o'clock."

Alright, see ya then Armin."

"See ya then Eren."

After my shower, I went to the closet to decide what to wear. I finally decided on my skin tight leather pants, black mesh shirt and harley boots. I went into the bathroom fix my hair, spiking it up. After that I grabbed something quick to eat, grabbed my wallet and car keys and headed out to meet the guys.

"What's up guys?" I said cheerfully, excited to get started. I had a couple new songs I wanted to practice that I had written earlier. 

"What up assface?" Jean said sarcastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck off man." I said with a chuckle. 

"Any new songs lately Eren?" Marco asked, a grin also spreading across his face.

"Yeah a couple, I was hoping to practice them today." 

"I hope there not lame, dickfa--- Owww! Marco what the hell?" Jean screamed, glaring at Marco and rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled at this because Marco and Jean were funny. Jean tried to play off that they were only friends, but we all knew better.

"Come on guys," Armin said breaking the two apart. "I want to get this done before our next gig. Stop fucking around."

"Wow, Armin, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" I asked jokingly with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Screw you Eren." He said, jokingly punching me in my shoulder.

I said my goodbyes and left, popping the cd with my newest written songs on it. I blared the music, the bass vibrating and floating out the windows. 

I started thinking about the first time we had started playing together, we were in grade school. Armin and I were in the school band. Back then, I was learning how to play drums. I didn't really like it, but hey it passed the time. 

Armin and I didn't meet Jean and Marco until 7th grade. By that time Armin was really good on the bass guitar, but I had given up on drums, and began singing, I loved it far more than playing the drums. Jean and Marco were in the band with Armin, and the three of them sounded awesome. Jean was a drummer and Marco played the keyboard. 

The four of us started to hang around each other more. As time went on, we continued to play together. Armin decided that we should try and throw some lyrics in with the songs, and I happily gave some songs I had written recently, along with the notes and everything. 

In junior high we still only did it for fun, so we didn't really care, our music was what brought us together and we became really close friends, like our own little close knit family. We were only happy when we played together.

High school came, and we were closer than ever. High school for us was when we all realized we actually didn't care about girls. But as the rehearsal sessions continued, and our band started to have a really great sound, a punkish sound that was very addictive to listen to. We had gained many fans in school, even though we only played for fun.

Our senior year, we had got asked to play Homecoming. That was exciting, the crowd of people screaming, dancing and singing along, made us really happy. That's when we decided to become a real full fledged band. 

After we graduated, we made a name for ourselves, We decided on the name 'The Shifters' because as we grew so did the music. 

Armin had taken it upon himself to schedule us some gigs at local bars and pretty soon, the popularity of the band grew immensely in a few months, so much that we recorded some CDs to sell at these gigs, to help us get money to continue the CD sales. Armin even recorded our live shows to sell, and to see where we needed to improve anything. After this, we designated Armin the manager.

My thoughts were interuppted by my cellphone ringing. I already knew who it was just by the ring tone.

"Hey Armin, What's up?"

"Hey man, I got a call from that club we were trying to get a gig at."

"Are you serious? That's fucking awesome dude! When is it?"

"Tonight at eight o'clock."

"I will definitely be there man."

"See ya in a little while."

"Cool, see ya then."

I arrived at Xquisite Club. This club was all the rage in this town. Everyone from VIP's to middle class patrons came here. I was so excited to start the show, it was a huge honor for a local band to play here.

Little did I know that something would change my life completely tonight.

The inside of this club was massive. It had a huge stage for bands to play, As I scanned the club, I noticed some poles on a stage next to where we would preform, some guys already working it like nothing.

"Hey Armin you didn't tell me it was a strip club." He raised his brow at him grinning.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." He smirked. "I hope it doesn't distract you. They won't be dancing while were performing though."

"Shut up Armin." I said giving him a cold stare.

The time came and they were announced.

"Ladies and Gentleman, It is time to introduce tonight's entertainment. Give it up for The Shifters!"

"What's up everyone! We got a great show for you tonight. I'm Eren the lead vocalist. We have Armin the lead bass guitar, Jean on drums, and Marco is the DJ. Let's make it hot!" 

I've got this planet in my hands  
You know I'll waste it if I can  
Come on let's give it a twist  
And if it all turns to shit-  
Oh wait, let's try that again.

Looking out in the crowd, I saw the most gorgeous smoldering grey eyes staring at me.  
I continued to stare out into the crowd, my eyes still lingering as I sang.

'My life's too short to have a plan  
Here, let me help you understand  
First take this drink and this pill  
Relax your mind and be still  
Let's find out who I am

'Cause I-

I'm just American Trash' 

I walked to the end of the stage, where the man with the gorgeous grey eyes continued to stare at my face.

'And everyone's shutting down  
The people are so worn out  
Wake up, the dream is over' 

I walked back up to the stage, but when I looked back out in the crowd I was disappointed when I couldn't find those eyes again.

"Thanks everyone. We're out!" I screamed to the crowd, still going wild. We made our way off the stage, I was still pumped. 

"Hey guys why dont we catch a few shows and have a few drinks before taking off."

I settled in at a table in front of one pole and drank my vodka tonic, letting the drink start to soothe me slowly. The music had started the dance, and I was surprised to see who came out on the floor. It was the person with those grey eyes again.

He was slowly dancing to the song Blackout. I sat there wide eyed watching this man work that pole like it was nothing. The man noticed me began grinding the pole more seductively. 

I started to fidget, crossing my legs to attempt to hide the bulge tightening my pants. I swallowed hard as the man slowly made his way to me, I was sweating slightly out of nervousness, my face red. The man was short I noticed as he stood in front of me. .

"Hey brat what's your name?" He purred in my ear, making my breath hitch slightly from the light grinding he was doing.

"E-Eren." I stammered.

"Levi." He said.

He didn't say anything else and I was caught by surprise as he leaned in and kissed me roughly. I was a horny flustered mess as he walked away from me and back up on the stage to finish his dance.

What the hell just happened? 

It was time to go, and I couln't find that dancer anywhere. 

Damn, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to see him again.


	2. Unknown Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback at the beginning is in Levi's POV...  
> Just so you know what he was thinking when Eren's band showed up there.  
> Rest will be in Eren's POV.  
> Sorry its so short, I had slight writers block.  
> If anyone wants to write the next chapter with me hit me up here or my tumblr. My smut writing skills suck.
> 
> I STRONGLY SUGEST WATCHING THIS VID OF LEVI POLE DANCING...
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?1&v=nbjpfPtGAbo

[8 hours ago; Xquisite Club]  
[ Levis POV]

 

I arrived at work and began getting ready for my shift. I made sure I ran through tonight's routine, making sure I had everything down to perfection. I went through my ipod, picking out the songs I was going to dance to tonight.

Little did I know my night was going to go very well, and I had a feeling something was coming and I felt anxious.

A couple hours later, as I was soon to preform, but I had to wait. A band was performing, and let me tell you, I just about had a heart attack. There he was, in his tight leather pants. I nearly fainted, I had no idea he would be here.

Al I want to say was 'Oh My God! It's Eren!' and scream like a girl with the other girls that were totally fangirling over him. I couldn't do that though, because he didn't know I existed. 

Now my best friends Hanji and Mikasa knew about my obvious fangirl crush and always teased me mercessily about it. I tried to keep my face unresponsive and stoic, but inside I was totally fangirling.

I almost screamed my undying love for him when the band was announced.

"Ladies and Gentleman, It is time to introduce tonight's entertainment. Give it up for The Shifters!"

"What's up everyone! We got a great show for you tonight. I'm Eren the lead vocalist. We have Armin the lead bass guitar, Jean on drums, and Marco is the DJ. Let's make it hot!"

I saw him pose before he began, the familiar bass flowing through me, making my body vibrate. 

And oh fuck, he began singing. I let his sexy raspy voice flow through me, his voice like a drug to me, and fuck I was addicted to it.

I've got this planet in my hands  
You know I'll waste it if I can  
Come on let's give it a twist  
And if it all turns to shit-  
Oh wait, let's try that again.

I stopped dancing, my eyes wide, and oh fuck, his hot turquoise eyes were looking at me. I felt I could die right there. 

'My life's too short to have a plan  
Here, let me help you understand  
First take this drink and this pill  
Relax your mind and be still  
Let's find out who I am

I grabbed Hanji's arm in a vice grip. I felt like I was going to faint. He was dancing so fucking sexy, moving his hips in a way that made me instantly aroused. 

'Cause I-

I'm just American Trash'

I felt like I died and went to heaven. Holy fuck, he was walking towards me. I almost lost my shit, when he crouched infront of me, and my eyes darted to his crotch. I wanted to see that hot package tucked in his skin tight leather pants. 

He reached over and grabbed my chin, locking eyes with me as he sang the last verse. My face heated up, and in sure I was blushing.

'And everyone's shutting down  
The people are so worn out  
Wake up, the dream is over'

He released my chin, letting his fingers caress my chin as he got up and walked back to the band. I had enough, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked back to my dressing room, mainly to get ahold of myself. 

My turn on the floor came quicker than I wanted. I thought they had left after they were finished, but I was dead wrong. I always danced for two songs. The first song wassomething random that was put on.

Just before I finished, I saw someone sitting at the table right in front of the stage. I walked down the stairs and moved my hips seductively, as I stood infront of him.

"Hey brat what's your name?" I purred in his ear, making his breath hitch slightly from the light grinding I was doing.

"E-Eren." He stammered.

"Levi." I said. 

I roughly kissed him, and god was it fucking good. I grinded my hips once more before I got off him and said, "Enjoy the rest of the show..."

I grinned because I had my next song 'Sexy Back' play and boy did I give him a show.

 

[Next Night; Xquisite Club]  
[Eren's POV]

Fuck I was anxious. I had never felt so nervous in my life. My band mates were starting to pick up on it, because it was flowing off me in waves. I never got nervous or anything before, and I think a certain raven haired stripper was the cause of it.

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin asked, his face a mask of worry. "It's totally not like you to be nervous before a show."

"I know, I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's very strange." I gave him a reasurring smile. "Don't worry, I will be over it when the show starts."

"Ok, I believe you." He grinned warmly at me, and I felt more at ease.

The set went by quickly, but I couldn't find Levi anywhere. I asked around, but had no luck. I was starting to feel disappointed. Wait why was I disappointed? What the fuck is wrong with me?

It came time to leave, with one more quick scan of the room, I let out an exasperated sight in defeat.

It was just not my night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I ruined Levi's image, but I couldn't help a fangirling Levi. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short. But I'm running out of ideas.


	3. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wrote a song, Levi daydreams Erens confession 
> 
> The song is My December By Linkin Park.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-8pvRMfbOk&list=WL1sl6znzUIiOlhgX-U8tMfcWPDZdrIiW5
> 
> I suggest listening to it while you read. I think of Chesters voice as Eren's and Mike's as Marco while he's playing the piano. 
> 
> erenxrivaillelove.tumblr.com 
> 
> drop by to discuss or whatever. ENJOY!
> 
> I didn't like how rushed this chapter was so I rewrote some parts.

[Levi's POV]

It has been about two weeks since I last saw Eren. The last time I saw him was when the band was here on the night they were scheduled. I think they had left as quickly as they came and maybe he was avoiding me. I don't know why, but I was sad and maybe a little hurt because they would always sit at my station just about everytime they were here.

I started to think that maybe I scared him away with my attempted advances trying to keep up my appearance of being cold and harsh but on the inside I was anything but a mess of hurt, anger and jealousy. Nobody but my closest friends knew about my feelings for the singer.

Hence probably why I'm sitting here with two girls glaring at me.

"Levi we know something is bothering you. You can tell us you know." Hanji said poking his cheek.

"Yea Levi, we've known you like forever please tell us." Mikasa said a look of worry and confusion written across her face.

"I don't know what else I can to to get his attention." I sighed putting my head in my hands. I was frusterated and all my recent advances have gone unnoticed. I was running out of ideas. "Fuck this is stupid. I mean what else should I do for him to notice me? I'm totally out of ideas."

"Well have you tried talking to him as Levi, and not Levi the stripper?" Mikasa said with a raised eyebrow.

"No maybe I should try tonight. The band will be there." I said starting to feel quite nervous. I hope I don't fuck this up. "Yeah I can't give up."

"We'll be with you too okay? Just so we can make sure you don't wuss out." Hanji said snickering.

I was excited because I had some new songs to sing tonight. I had no reason why I wrote these songs, but I don't know why but sometimes inspiration hits and they flow onto paper like I'm being told the lyrics. I wish I knew who my muse was because I was really loving some of thes songs I was writing.

"Are we ready to practice guys?" Armin asks as soon as everyone is tuned up and ready.

"Yeah I'm ready, but for my new song I want to practice I just need Marco and the keyboard."

"Are you serious? What will the rest of us do?" Jean spat annoyed.

"Just listen horse face." I spat back getting ready to sing the new song.

After the song was over, Armin was in tears and everyone else's mouths were wide open in surprise.

"Dude you have to sing that tonight." Armin said wiping his face.

"Of course." Was all I said.

 

[Xquisite Club]  
[8 pm]

 

The club was really packed tonight. I had no idea the band had gotten so popular since we started playing here. I was hoping we would've gotten some calls from record companies by now. I was starting to get impatient. I wanted to sing forever and its what I want to make my career. I hope we get some calls soon.

We were getting the stage ready for the performance tonight, and I was anxiously waiting to sing my new song but I have yet to see the grey eyed stripper yet.

"ALRIGHT LET'S WELCOME BACK THE SHIFTERS ONCE AGAIN!" The announcer had to practically scream into the mic over the loud screaming fans.

"Tch." was all I said, and I hope the fans liked this song because it totally wasn't my style. Oh well what's wrong with some variety?

The first half of the set went by so quick, I felt almost nauseous now I was so fucking nervous. My new song was next, and I hope the fans won't boo us off the stage because of a few diffrent songs. It would suck if they didn't.

"Alright everyone I wrote this next song from a studded inspiration, and I don't know whwere it came from but I hope you enjoy a little variety compared to what is usually sung. I hope you enjoy the song anyways!" Alright here goes.

 

[Levi's POV]  
AND  
[Levi's daydream]

 

"Levi I think you might have an admirer." Hanji cooed at me elbowing my ribs with a huge shut eating grin on her face.

"I agree maybe he's going to confess to you via a song." She grinned poking my cheek.

"Tch. Why do you think that song is even for me? He could've wrote it about his girlfriend."

"Hmmm I heard different earlier. Well let's listen and find out."

"Whatever shut up shitty four eyes." I said and began to put all of my attention on Eren and this new song of his.

I could've died right there. His voice how could he make it so fucking sexy? And the way he looks right now I can't describe it but I find myself falling harder. Wait a fucking minute, this sounds like a confession is it to me or someone else?

 

'And I'd give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, Give it all away to have someone to come home to'

 

My god I'm practically shaking right now. This song is starting to affect me. I grab Hanji's arm an she is staring wide eyed at the stage also affected by the song.

 

'This is my December, these are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending this is all I need'

 

I look around and the sea of people are all transfixed in awe over the sheer amounts of feelings that are being poured out. I'd have to say I would listen to this song forever.

 

'This is my December this is my time of the year  
This is my December this is all so clear'

 

By now, I see both Mikasa and Hanji blubbering like babies. I don't blame them there is so much passion, so much emotion in the way the song was written and sung. I don't know if it was humanly possible to have written such beautiful words. Singing with just a piano made it sound more sensual and soothing. The song was just about over and the last verse sent me over the edge. Tears started to flow down my cheeks and my hand covered my shaking lips.

 

'Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to'

 

Damn it this was bad. I found myself falling even harder for this brat. They played two more songs more upbeat than this last song he sang. After the set was over and they were done for the night, I went off to find Eren I really had to or I feel I would go insane. I had to get my feelings to him before it was too late.

I finally managed to find Eren. I was scared as hell when I walked up to the object of my secret affections. Those stupid turquoise eyes lit up as I walked up to him. I was sweating and my palms were getting sweaty, which was a really grose feeling but whatever.

"Hey Levi."

"Hey yourself."

Alright here goes time to bear my feelings and hope I don't get rejected. I love this person so much. I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before. Come to think of it, is it wrong to love someone you barely know is it?

"About that song you sang was it about me?" Levi asked keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "If it is I also have something to say to you."

"Yeah Levi, I'm sorry I didn't know how else to convey my feelings. it wasn't lame was it? Because you know..." His words trailed off.

"Levi I love you." There blunt and straight to the point. I looked up to find him crying. Why was he crying?

"I love you too, I love you so much!" He said his voice was wavering slightly.

We embraced after that, locking our lips in a passionate kiss, that made both of us breathless.


	4. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to go down between Eren, Armin And Erwin.
> 
> 'Lion and 'Another Way Out' by Hollywood Undead.
> 
> erenxrivaillelove on tumblr
> 
> tracking tag fic: stripped

[LEVI'S POV]

 

I was brought back to reality by someone poking me in the shoulder and another finger poking me in my cheek. From the sounds of quiet giggling I assumed it was Hanji and Mikasa. Fucking girls man. They thought it was a perfect tim to pick on me because I wasn't this vulnerable this often.

"Would you quit it?" I said feeling annoyed that the kept fucking with me. 

"Why its so much fun Levi. Anyway you were daydreaming about Eren weren't you?" Hanji said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"You know Eren's coming over here. probably to order drinks, now's your chance to say hi to him." Mikasa said nudging her elbow in my ribs playfully.

"Would you shut it? I know." I growled, getting my shit together to say hi to the hot ads coming my way.

Eren came up to the bar flashing the blond bartender one of his gorgeous smiles that would melt anyone's heart.

"Erwin can I get a gin and tonic?" 

"Sure Eren. When are you done?" He said flashing him a smile. 

He turned to look at me and I almost forgot what I was gonna say. I could feel a cold sweat starting to bead on my neck, and I started to feel nervous. 

"Hi." I almost stuttered. He looked at me and glared at me. He fucking glared at me. Why? 

"Hey."

"What are you doing when your done here?" I asked, not knowing why I asked that for. I guess my brain had other ideas. What the fuck did I say that for?

"None of your business."

I got instantly upset, and looked down at my drink so I wouldn't get hurt by that fucking stare that made me feel so small but made me feel slightly aroused.

"Here you go Eren."

"Thanks, I'm done after the next song. Wait for me?" I heard him say, fuck now I was curious as to why he said that.

"Sure, my shift will be done in half an hour. See you then."

"Ok." Eren said.

I couldn't help but stare as Eren leaned over the counter and placed those plump lips on Erwin's. I screamed internally with sadness as they practically made out in front of me. I started to feel tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. I looked down at my glass face hidden behind my bands as I fell apart inside. My heart felt ripped out and stomped on by a gorgeous green eyed monster. They separated and I felt sick to my stomache. Hanji was wrong. My world was falling apart. 

I was in love with someone I couldn't have and apparently might never be returned by the looks of the situation.

 

[Eren's POV]

 

After my kiss with Erwin, I left my boyfriend and began to walk back over to the stage, downing my drink in one gulp, feeling the familiar drink start to make my insides warm as it started flowing through my body.

We got ready for the last song, and I was in my zone, trying to figure out what song to sing. I grinned when I decided to sing one of my favorite songs, Lion.

Jean and Marco caught my grin, and I mouthed "Lion" and there were smiles all around. They loved it when we played this music. I got pumped just thinking about it.

The familiar beat went through my feet and vibrated my entire being. God I loved that feeling, it made me feel so alive.

'I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be  
How can I sleep at night, there's a roar inside my head?  
I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed  
I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed'

I looked out at the crowd seeing them totally moshing and dancing. I felt awesome, knowing these fans were our fans. This is what I lived for, breathed for and sung my heart out for. This was our hard work practicing everyday from grade school, through highschool for. I was very blessed to have them and this band.

'I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be'

I finished singing the last verse, I looked out to the crowd of our adoring fans screaming for an encore. I looked to the bar and grinned at my boyfriend, he looked so proud of me. 

I had met Erwin my last year of highschool, but we kept our relationship secret for the first two weeks because I wasn't ready to come out to my friends just yet. But I finally came out and they were all so happy for me.

We have been together for nearly two years, but I have a feeling were drifting apart. We don't spend as much time together anymore. Sit we hardly have sex anymore. It really was starting to hurt as just a few months ago we were inseparable. I guess things don't last forever. 

I occasionally see him and armin exchange looks at each other, but I act like I don't see it, but I know our breakup will happen probably soon and I know it will hurt 

I decided to give into the crowd of fans wanting an encore, so I turn around and mouth 'Another Way Out' and sighed as the beat flowed through me again.

 

'I wish there was another way out

Voices won't go away  
They stay for days and days  
They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away  
I don't think no one's home  
And we're just here alone  
I better find you first, before you find the phone'

For some reason I don't know why I wrote this song. I guess my impending feelings of Erwin's and my breakup looming, I knew it was going to end eventually and I wasn't sure how I would feel if he dumped me for Armin, I just had that feeling. It would hurt if my best friend started dating him, but I wouldn't hate Armin for it.

'I wish there was another way out

Break you down, now put it back together again  
I'll break you down, now put it back together again  
Break you down, now put it back together again  
I'll break you down, now put it back together again'

After we finished I left to go to was my face, wanting to cool off. The cold water would feel awesome. I couldn't wait to get home and shower because I hated to be sticky and disgusting from sweating so much.

Little did I know that I would see something that would shatter me completely.

My boyfriend and Armin, my fucking best friend who knew how much I loved Erwin, against the wall making out with him. I saw black. I cleared my throat, and the looks of horror and getting caught written all over their faces.

I stood frozen to the spot. I couldn't believe this shit. "You fucking cheating asshole."


	5. A Drunken Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted to get this update out because I start my new job tomorrow.
> 
> I'm tired and I'll fix any spelling errors later.
> 
> erenxrivaille.tumblr.com if you wanna chat.
> 
> tracking tag: fic: stripped

[EREN'S POV]

 

My boyfriend and Armin, my fucking best friend who knew how much I loved Erwin, against the wall making out with him. I saw black. I cleared my throat, and the looks of horror and getting caught written all over their faces.

I stood frozen to the spot. I couldn't believe this shit. "You fucking cheating asshole."

Erwin looked at me his eyes showed fear and pain in his once gorgeous blue eyes. I just couldn't believe they had to go behind my back like this. If Erwin may have told me the truth I might've been hurt but i might have been ok with it if he told me. I began to wonder how long he had been going with Armin behind my back. This was too much to handle and I felt sick. Was I a bad boyfriend? Did I not give him enough attention? Something I said or did?

All these questions were swimming around my head and I stared at them a deadpan expression on my face which must've scared them because Armin was wringing his hands and Erwin's mouth kept opening and closing.

"Well are you going to explain yourselves?" I scream, I had all eyes on us as I tried to make sense of the situation. I glared menacingly at them both arms folded across my chest.

"Eren I--I'm sorry, I lo--" Erwin began to say but I cut him off with a fierce glare.

"Don't you fucking dare say your sorry or that you love me Erwin. If you really did love me how could you do this? How long has this sneaking around behind my back? You couldn't find someone else besides my best friend?" I scoffed. I really wanted to beat the shit out of him right now. Of all the nerve of him spewing the words I love you while he was fucking around behind my back.

"Eren I wanted to tell you! But he was going to tell you. I swear!" Armin chimed in, tears streaming down his lying face.

"Yeah right. Well I never want to see you again Erwin, so I suggest you find other employment or switch to daytime. I'm not going to stop playing here." 

"Fine if that's what you want." Erwin said his face deadpan and full of hurt.

"Armin you will remain in the band but I'm going to have to find a new manager. Your face sickens me right now so leave." That broke my heart, but he was like my family my best friend, but I couldn't trust him anymore.

"If I ever get a new boyfriend you will stay away from us. Both of you, cause it will take me time to forgive either of you."

With that statement I turned on my heel and stomped to the bar to drown my pain in alcohol. I needed it and we weren't playing here for a few days. 

It was time to get so drunk I would forget it all.

 

[LEVI'S POV]

 

Hanji Mikasa and I were enjoying some drinks and conversation when we heard some intense yelling and looked to see where it was coming from. I was in shock as the scene unfolded in front of me.

"Damn, he's really pissed." Hanji said, wincing a little.

"Well I agree with him. If I had a boyfriend and he cheated on me I probably would kill him. I think he's restraing himself though. That must be hard." Mikasa said and Hanji gave a knowing nod in agreement.

"Well it is sad it happened to him even if he acts like an ass sometimes." I said. Maybe I would have a chance now. Maybe I could win him over and help him pick up the pieces and try to mend that shattered heart. Heart break is one thing I know about. I really felt bad for him.

"Hey they have an opening in the band now. Maybe I can get in and convince him to fall for you." Hanji said giggling and waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe they need someone for security too. We can make him fall for our dear little Levi." Mikasa grins winking at Hanji, who gives her a knowing nod.

"Shit here he comes." I grumble remembering the attitude I received earlier. Could those two really get him to fall for me? I know it wouldn't be easy. 

"Give me the strongest drink you got and keep them coming. I have to forget." 

I heard him tell the bartender who relieved Erwin. Hanji and Mikasa were shooting me smirks, raised eyebrows and giggles as we sat there quietly, not wanting to disturb him quite yet. 

"Do you know anyone who can manage a band and someone who can do security?" He asked the bartender who shook their head 'no' and went back to serving other patrons.

This was my chance to get the two girls into the band, and hopefully try to get Eren to like me.

"I know some people." I said and he turned around his eyes wide and a grin on his face.

"R-really? Who are they?"

I grinned at that, knowing he was getting stupidly drunk. "Well Hanji here is the best and Mikasa can kick the shit out of someone, seriously I wouldn't piss her off. I'm warning you now though, she can get very protective." 

I could tell he was happy because a big grin was plastered on his adorable face. 

"Seriously? I need a bodyguard to keep a certain person away from me."

Hanji and Mikasa grinned happy that the plan they discussed would start to pan out. I gasped when I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over wide eyed at Eren as he was running his fingers up and down my thigh.

"Wanna get out of here and go to my place?" 

I looked at him and my eyes were wide and I felt the heat curl up and settle in the pit of my stomache. I intertwined our fingers and we left, Eren so drunk he could barely walk.

We arrive about 15 minutes later to Eren's place. As soon as the elevator arrived and the doors shut, Eren was on me faster than I could blink. He attacked my lips and I opened my mouth, letting that sinfully skilled tounge dance with mine. I moaned and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. None too quick we exited the elevator and he tried to unlock the door with us still connected but ended up having to break the kiss. After finally entering his apartment and quickly locking the door, I pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips again. I grabbed his ass and lifted him up to better reach those sinful lips. He wrapped his legs around my waist and buried his fingers in my hair. 

Eren broke the kiss again. I moved with surprising speed to his couch and sat down with him straddling me. What he said next made me want to fuck him badly.

"God Levi. I need you inside me now. Fuck the preperation I need you to fill me up and fuck me so hard I can do nothing but moan your name. Make me forget everything."

Well I couldn't say no to that. I lifted him off of me to practically rip off the offending clothes. I stripped as well, but I marveled at his body. Fuck I needed him so badly. He straddled me again, and I could feel him lower him self agonizingly slow and I could feel his tightness envelop me and I almost cried with how good he felt. Finnaly I was fully sheathed inside of him and he began moving and fuck he felt so fucking good. Our lips smashed toghether again, I let's long moan slip out of my mouth. God he felt so fucking good.

"Fuck Levi you feel so fucking good." he said as he moved faster and I felt the heat begin to coil I'm the pit of my stomache. It moved through my body like a fever and I groaned as I felt him begin to twitch and I was so close I couldn't hold it anymore. Eren came first, screaming my name in broken moans. I came after his hole tightens delishiously around me as I filled him up. 

Panting and out of breath, we looked at each other. I then began thinking of nothing else but him as he climbed off of me and went into the bathroom to clean up. I was still reeling from probably the best sex I ever fucking had. He came back soon after and I had put my boxers back on. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room where we held each other and both of us passed out shortly after hitting the pillow.

The next morning I felt him stir next to me, a confused look in his eyes. I suddenly became anxious at the look he gave me.

"What the hell are you doing here." 

Fuck. 

How was I supposed to answer that?


	6. Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh im sorry this is short, but my new job has worn me out. I'll make the next chapter longer when I have a day off
> 
> erenxrivaillelove.tumblr.com
> 
> Official tracking tag: fic: stripped

The next morning I felt him stir next to me, a confused look in his eyes. I suddenly became anxious at the look he gave me.

"What the hell are you doing here."

Fuck.

How was I supposed to answer that?

 

I looked at Eren and I didn't know how to answer exactly. I just inhaled and tried to think of a way to explain why I was here. I doubt he would belive it was because he had gotten totally shitfaced last night. I was a little upset he didn't remember anything last night.

"Oh I brought you home from the club last night and you were really drunk. Then one thing lead to another." I said the feeling of disappointment welling up into my stomache, feeling like a rock settled there. God I felt like I wanted to throw up. What was so I nervous for?

"Oh so that's what happened. Well it doesn't mean anything. You were just a fuck to me. A drunken mistake. You got that?"

I felt like a cheap whore. I didn't understand why he was being such an asshole about it. It was beginning to hurt too much and maybe I was wrong about my feelings. God damn it why do I like him so much?

"I--I understand. Why won't you let anyone get close to you Eren, I would never hurt you." I said my face morphing into a gentle smile.

"Tch," he scoffed glaring at me with those painfully beautiful green eyes. "That's the same fucking thing that Erwin said to me two years ago."

Oh that bastard again. The one responsible for hurting him and making this harder for me. I will fuck his ass up. God I want to so bad. I don't understand how he could hurt him like that. Eren was such a decent person even though he's a total ass sometimes. I don't know how to convince him that I wouldn't hurt him. How can I make him see that I never would?

 

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." Eren said looking away, and cuddling back up into his pillows. God I wished I could just wrap him up in my arms and comfort him somehow, but I doubt he would let me. I wish I could get him to forget Erwin. Why can't he atleast try to let me in even alittle? I know I really could make him happy, but how do I get him to trust me? I would definately need Hanji and Mikasa's input on this. 

But first I would need to get me to trust me somehow. I think I know exactly what to do.

 

"Eren I know I make you feel uncomfortable, but I do know how you feel. A similar thing happened to me." I really didn't want to go there but maybe this will help my situation.

"Oh really? You think you know all my problems now huh? Well then let's hear it then."

"I had a boyfriend once who I was with forever. One day I came home to find him fucking around with my best friend. I was beyond pissed. I tore them away from each other and I beat the living shit out of the guy he was cheating with. Needless to say I dumped him, but the pain didn't go way until I met Hanji and Mikasa. Once they found out, Mikasa beat the shit out of him so bad he was put in the hospital and he ended up paralyzed from the waist down. And I take comfort in him not being able to hurt anyone again because his shit doesn't work anymore. So I take comfort in knowing he got exactly what he deserved." 

I looked at him, hoping my storymade him feel better and maybe trust me a little to atleast just talk to me alittle hopefully open up to me alittle. 

"So you think telling me a sob story would make me feel better? Are you that much of a moron?" Eren scoffed, his face deadpan, and stoic.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to help you." I say trying to make him see reason, which apparently wasn't working.

"I know what you can help me with. You can get the fuck out." 

Those words ran through my being with icy cold wetness. I started to sweat, I was scared he might be a lost cause, and I hated Erwin for hurting him so much that I can't get through his frozen demeanor.

I reached over and lightly kissed him, hoping he would return the kiss, maybe show some emotion anything other than being cold and rude.

"Are you fucking serious? I told you to leave."

I nearly cried when he pushed me away. It wasn't time yet, but I knew one day soon he would come running to me. And I would be waiting my heart full of love and happiness.


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm soo sorry for this late ass update. I finally have a couple days off where I'm not overly tired from working. If I'm up to it I hopefully will have another ch before Wednesday.
> 
> Levi and Eren will start to get closer in the relationship now. 
> 
> Song's are Apologize and Counting Stars by One Republic.
> 
> erenxrivaillelove.tumblr.com
> 
> official tracking tag #fic: Stripped

"I know what you can help me with. You can get the fuck out."

Those words ran through my being with icy cold wetness. I started to sweat, I was scared he might be a lost cause, and I hated Erwin for hurting him so much that I can't get through his frozen demeanor.

I reached over and lightly kissed him, hoping he would return the kiss, maybe show some emotion anything other than being cold and rude.

"Are you fucking serious? I told you to leave."

I nearly cried when he pushed me away. It wasn't time yet, but I knew one day soon he would come running to me. And I would be waiting my heart full of love and happiness.

 

 

[LEVI'S POV]  
[The next morning]

 

I couldn't figure out a way to break Eren out of his shell. I decided on a plan and it was time I forced him out, but first I would need the help of my two best friends for some help.

My plan consisted of me jumping in and saving the day, thus hopefully becoming his knight in shining amour. 

It was about time he saw my badass side; which I hoped would finally get him to notice me. I had to bury the fanboy side of me for now and go back to my roots. I needed to show him I wasn't a fangirling pussy. Maybe that's what he likes, a bad boy who was a man and not a hormone driven fan.

My plan would go like this; I would stay close but not too close. You see I knew Erwin would try to make things right with Eren, being still fresh from the break up. Then I would intervene and beat the shit out of him, but not too badly incase he still harbored feelings for him. Maybe he would thank me and smile or flash that sexy grin he would always flash when he was surrounded by his fans while he was singing. My only hope is that it wouldn't back fire on me. To ensure my victory I would grab him and roughly and forcefully kiss him. 

Eren would be mine, no matter what. I will get him to fall for me, even if I have to be a hard ass back.

Later on that day, I decided to call and tell Hanji and Mikasa my plans, just so they were in the loop and so that they could help if possible. So here I an dialing their numbers, hoping they would be onboard with my plans.

"Hello?"

"Good morning shitty glasses."

"What's up Levi? Need something?"

"Yes, don't get involved if anything happens tonight. I have a plan."

"Oho, I get it. I'll let Mikasa in on it to alright?"

"Alright see you tonight."

"Bye Levi."

 

This was my last chance. If I don't get him to come out of his shell even a little my dream of having Eren how I want will end in utter failure. I don't think my heart could take it. 

 

[XQUISITE CLUB]  
[8 PM]

 

It was time to put my plan in action. Eren was here along with Erwin and Armin. Erwin was looking terrible and his eyes kept glancing at Erin, and I knew my guess that he would try to talk to him was looking more and more like his plan. He was hiding behind Armin, like he thought he would protect him it looked funny to me and I quietly chuckled to myself. It was funny because Armin was so tiny. 

Eren was talking to Hanji and Mikasa, going through the night agenda telling then how he wanted the show to go tonight. I was happy because my to best friends wiggled their way into the band to help my plan move along more smoothly. I saw the sideways glances and smirks from Hanji and Mikasa, knowing that she filled Mikasa in on my plans. They both walked.over to me grinning and I was happy. This plan will work, it has to, because I need it.

I looked over to Eren and he didn't look to happy. His eyes were full of anger as he sneered and scoffed in Erwin and Armin's direction. 

 

Then it happened. I watched as Erwin made his way slowly to Eren and attempted to talk to him. I glanced over to Mikasa, she was grinning and didn't move from her spot next to Hanji. I decided to wait until I saw any chance to pounce on my unexpecting prey.

I glanced away for a minute, and in that minute all hell broke loose. I was deep in thought and was immediately torn out of my thoughts wit the sudden shoutin that I heard coming from  
Eren's direction. I was by his side quickly, standing infront of him my arms outstretched protectively. 

In a flash I had Erwin on the ground in a hold that had him wincing and begging me to let him go. I looked at him and said, "If you've got something to say, save it. He doesn't want to hear your disgusting begging leave him be."

I looked at Eren, waiting for the ok to continue my torture of Erwin, and my jaw just dropped. He had this evil look in his eyes, It caused me to get goosebumps and shiver. He looked so deliciously evil, and I wanted him even more than ever. 

I snuck a sideways glance at Eren and saw a smirk of approval on his face. I let him, go happy at myself with how I handled the situation.

What I didn't know was what would happen next got me to realize my plan was slowly starting to peel away the angry layers of Eren's facade.

I was brought back to reality by his smooth voice. Apparentlyi had been so lost in thought I didn't realize that the band had been playing for awhile. 

"This song is for a asshole who tore my heart apart. I wrote this song to tell him I'm moving on and I hope the next person doesn't have the same thing happen. It is also a way for me to gain closure and begin something new." 

I noticed him glance at Armin, and glanced at me and smiled.

 

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...

But wait...

You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around

And say... 

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh.

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh.

I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue

And you say...

Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

The crowd went wild like they always do, because The Shifter's were just that good. He said they had one last song and it was new.  
I listened intently as I loved hearing new songs.

I began to wonder where he gets the inspiration for his most of his songs. Lately they have been focused on his relationships and his feelings. 

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars 

I again found myself needing to know who this song was written for. I had to know if he had someone else. I needed to know he needed me the way I needed him.

 

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive 

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly.

The song ended and I was at a loss, this song was utterly perfect. I expected no less from him as the crowd went wild again. 

I froze as the last words he uttered made me feel like I wanted to pass out from the happiness I was feeling.

"That last song was dedicated to Levi. I hope you liked it."

 

Fuck I was in too deep. That fucking brat.


	8. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally realizes his feelings for Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for the slow ass update. I had lost some inspiration when a huge writers block happened. I tried writing this story at least a dozen times, but it this chapter felt forced and it didn't flow right. So ended up deleting it.
> 
> I decided it was time to make this chapter a time skip cause I had enough of Eren being a Tsundere. 
> 
> The time skip will be about 4 months after Eren's split from Erwin.
> 
>  oh the songs for this chapter are:
> 
> For your Entertainment --Adam Lambert
> 
> Strut--Adam Lambert
> 
> I totally promise to no be so late next chapter.
> 
> tracking tags fic: Stripped

Our relationship ended up being closer than I would've imagined. For once I was truly happy that Eren started coming out of his shell more. His actions and bad attitude was starting to fade away somewhat, he was starting to treat me better. Don't get me wrong he still harbored hateful feelings toward Erwin, but they were not taken out on me or anyone else. 

The three of us had become inseparable now and I even slowly stopped dancing as much because I wanted to spend more time with him. Recently I haven't seen him much because in those four months the band got more popular. Beside being booked at the club two days a week, they were also getting gigs at other bars and clubs too.

What excited me the most was the times we shared when we were alone. He wasn't much for showing much affection in public, but when it was just the two of us in his dressing room he was totally different. 

Tonight was different though, it was weirdly surprising. He was being very handsy tonight.

"I want you to do something for me tonight when I ask but no bitching."

I was slightly confused at this, wondering where this suddenly came from. This was really strange, he's totally not acting totally like himself. I was so confused.

"O-okay I guess."

He retreated to his room and I didn't see him for about 45 minutes. Who I saw walking on the stage, didn't look familiar. The band was coming on but I didn't see Eren. I was looking at Mikasa and Hanji, they were both smirking at each other. I was still confused as the lights faded out and an unfamiliar beat started to play. 

I gasped and bit my lower lip when I saw him on stage. I had never seen him look like this. I was apparently drooling because I could hear two girls snickering next to me. But holy fuck I was so turned on right now. 

He was wearing skin tight black leather skinny jeans that showed the glorious slope of his ass, making it look so delicious he just wanted to grab it and fuck the shit out of that tight ass. He also had on this tight black tank top on, which showed of his delicious muscles.  
His eyes were lined with black eyeliner that made his gorgeous eyes look more smoldering when he looked into the crowd. I lost my shit right there. That was all it took me to realize what I was trying to forget.

Fuck this shitty brat and his erotic, smoldering eyes. 

Wait when did he cut his hair? God damn this fucker. I'm getting hard just looking at him. Whoa, relax, just think of Hanji naked. That will kill any mood. Focus on the performance Levi.  
The lights revealed him in all his sex god and tanned glory, there was something different, and I was getting angry that I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I admit there was a time I had barely seen him for a couple weeks, we were both so busy that I barely had time to hang out.  
Fuck me we weren't even dating and I was glaring at anyone who looked at him.

The beat dropped and I died.

 

So hot, Out the box Can you pick up the pace?

Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, Are you with it?

Baby, don't be afraid, I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby.

I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name

Because I was so distracted by his sexual dancing an singing, I didn't notice someone sitting next to me. I didn't realize a slip of paper touch my hand. When I regained my sanity, I turned to look but the said person was no where to be found.

As the song was making me wanna dance, I looked at the paper and saw a sentence written there.

'Backstage in ten minutes'

That's weird but I didn't complain about it. I left my seat and made my way to backstage. I was confused but after a minute I wasn't anymore. Eren was finishing his talk with the crowd, which made me nervous. He was explaining about his newest song, why he changed his image (which I find is much more sexy) and that there is tons of merchandise to buy to support the band after the show.

I was getting nervous as to why he had asked me to come back here and I wanted to ask, but I remembered him tolling not to ask why.

I want to start a revolution, A type of personal solution.

We all have got our own pollution, It's all about the execution.

Fuck, I look at him an he's beckoning me with his finger. What the hell is going on? I walk on the stage and grab his outstretched hand he pulls me flush to his body and whispers 'Dance for me' in my ear. I nod in acknowledgement.

You got something to say, Your hands are tied.  
Open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin.  
Get on the floor, just let it drop.  
Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
Feel the fire within.  
I wanna see you strut.  
Come on walk for me, How you wanna be.

I start dancing for min, and I feel nervous sp I just block everyone else but him and the beat out. It goes like that for a few minutes until he pulls me close again, purring the next set of lyrics with his eyes having lust swirling in those smoldering green eyes.

We're a complicated nation, And now we're in a situation.

Let's take a make-believe vacation, And get yourself some validation.

Everybody's lookin' for some love, But they don't know how to let it all hang out.

And that's why they're solo, Don't wanna be solo, Don't wanna be solo.

I'll be your mirror, Darling, let your hair down, Show me what you're working with and let me see you Strut.

It feels like I'm finally getting to the real Eren. I'm beyond happy. I would've never I'm my wildest dreams thought it would get better than it already was. I excuse myself because I need to calm my burning tightness in my pants and will my face back to its original color. 

I didn't know I was being followed until I heard the faint sound of the lock on the door clicking. I turn around only to find green eyes smoldering with lust. I'm pushed against the wall hard and sinfully soft lips hungrily attacking my lips.

"I want you so bad right now."

"Oh really?" 

I let out a soft moan when hands roughly remove my pants. I can feel the familiar hands probing my hole greedily opening me. I wrap my legs around Eren's waist.

"Fuck. I want you in me now. Fuck me so hard i see stars Eren. I wanna feel you come undone inside me."

I let out a long breathy moan as. He slides in me, hitting my sweet spot after the first thrust. I feel the heat coil in my stomach as my toes begin to curl. I'm shuddering from the sheer pleasure of it all.

"Fuck Levi, I'm gonna cum. You feel so fucking good." 

His thrust start to become erratic and he grabs my pulsing member and strokes it to match his pace. The coil snaps and I hungrily claim his lips as we both cum. 

"That was wow."

I begin putting my pants back on. I glance in the mirror to arrange my shirt and fix my hair. I look up at his reflection and I am startled by the smug grin that is on his face.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you Levi."

I stare at him wide eyed for a minute. "Finally." I saw a grin of my own on my face.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys sorry its been months since I updated this fic. Im truly sorry.

These are the reasons:

Work is hectic right now as because I work in retail. With the holidays coming up, especially black friday, I havent had the time or inspiration to write a chapter. I will try to write one more chapter, if I have the time.

 

Ive hit too many wall with this fic.. im sorry to all my readers, but as a writer I dont want to keep attempting half assed chapters for the sake of the story.

 

Again im sorry. I am attempting to rewrite trying to reach you though.

 

Im also workin on a one shot as well.


End file.
